


Allies

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ally and a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

He doesn't look up to acknowledge her presence when she enters the room, gaze focused steadily on the two empty beds before him; he still doesn't acknowledge her when she rests a hand on his shoulder, the comfort of the gesture lost on him now.

Yet, for all the lack of acknowledgment, she remains. They are allies, and though his battle is not a tangible one, she has never been one to abandon her allies in their time of need.


End file.
